Stolen Innocence
by Dark Fate
Summary: A prince by the name of Vegeta was taken far from his home and family and made to live under the law of Frieza, the very person who destroyed everything he ever cared about. This is his untold story...
1. Left It All

Title: Stolen Innocence

Rating: PG

A/N: Well, I just couldn't help myself. This is yet another of those 'Vegeta's past' fics, but I hope that this will be a little original cause I haven't read many of them. This begins with chibi Veggie being taken to Frieza's ship and will continue on until the search for Goku begins. (This is gonna end up being LONG…) Enjoy!

This was it. I couldn't believe it. My own father had actually handed his only son and heir over willingly to the monstrous beast known to the universe as Frieza. I am that son and heir, and I don't think that I could feel any more hate toward him than I do now. As I slowly march to the tyrant's ship, I wonder if I'll ever see my father again. Not that I ever wish to.

He has sent Nappa with me to accompany me throughout my life, but that is hardly a comforting thing. There are plants out there that have a higher I.Q. than my chosen bodyguard does. I was always told that I was extremely intelligent for my age, and I doubt that Nappa could provide any sort of decent conversation. If a rock could talk, it could probably present a more intellectual conversation…

In any case, he is first-class and rather strong, and being a bodyguard doesn't require any more than that. However, it would have been nice to have someone to talk to that understood words that contained over six letters.

The docking bay entrance seems to loom up from nowhere. I know that it is simply because I have lost myself in thought. I must remember not to do this on Frieza's ship. Father told me that many had died because of that, and that I should keep my guard up at all times.

I sigh and march forward, knowing that if I make a run for it that I will be severely punished for that kind of behavior. The docking bay doors slide into the chrome walls to reveal a room full of elegant ships, all of them from different races.

The Saiyajin space pods stick out like sore thumbs compared to the exquisite designs of many of these alien vessels. Of course, we have never been big on showing off anything except for our power. Spending precious time that could be used for training to make a ship or anything else for that matter look better is considered as a waste of effort. Unless you were modeling on the royal palace, that is.

I wonder if Frieza's ship will be as intricately designed as some of these. It seems fitting that it would be, considering the fact that he is the most powerful being in the universe right now. It certainly wouldn't make sense if it weren't…

All these thoughts are quickly wiped away as Frieza's ship comes into view. At first I think that I am seeing things, but after rubbing my eyes, I realize that I am seeing perfectly fine. It is laughable compared to many of the elegantly constructed ships that grace the docking bay. It's shaped like a fat disk, clunky-looking and awkward compared to many of the beautiful designs around it.

I snort in disgust as we approach it. It's ugly. Not fit for a Saiyajin Prince at all. This was the kind of ship I would expect the third-class warriors to travel in. Even then, one would not expect even a third-class to spend more than a day in the atrocious-looking thing. I hope that this is some sort of idiotic joke.

It becomes painfully obvious that it is not when I see Frieza strut out of the ship as if he owns the entire planet. I feel a slight rage begin to boil up, but I quickly suppress it. Frieza is the strongest living being in the universe, and I do not think that angering him will lengthen my life span.

He slowly approaches us, and I can sense Nappa tense up. The blundering oaf thinks that the Icejin is a threat. For once in my life, I silently agree with him. I cannot gauge the true extent of Frieza's power as of now because I was only recently taught how to, but what I can feel is enormous compared to my own level of power.

The bloodred orbs that pass for his eyes lock onto mine, "Are you ready to go, Vegeta?"

For a moment I am taken aback at his casual tone. Was taking a young prince from his home something that the tyrant did often?

I force myself to stiffen and take proper stance, "Yes."

It was a lie. I didn't want to leave. This was my home. I never wanted to leave it, but I must do as my father commands and accept this for the time being. However, I refuse to believe that I will always accept this. One day I will come back to my home.

"Well then, let's go. I'd rather not spend anymore time on this filthy planet than I must."

The rage swells even more in me at those words. Filthy?! This place is my home, and it is far from filthy. It's probably a lot better than the miserable rock that he grew up on, I'd wager.

I force myself not to show my anger. I refuse to fear him, but I wish to make him think that I do. Perhaps things will not be as bad if he thinks that I fear him. Or maybe I'm just a fool for thinking that anything would make this easier to take…


	2. Don't Tread On Me

Title: Stolen Innocence

Rating:PG-13

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've done a songfic, but this particular song just seemed to fit Vegeta so I had to do it. First of all, I don't own the song, Metallica does. (I don't wanna get my ass sued off like Napster did…) The song is Don't Tread On Me, and if you haven't listened to it, you should.

Don't tread on me 

_So don't tread on me_

__

No. This just couldn't be possible. My home is gone. It was supposed to stay there forever… It can't be gone… No matter how many times I tell myself that, I know in the back of my mind that it's gone and there's nothing I can do about it. Absolutely nothing.

Frieza told me that it was a meteor shower that destroyed my planet, but I don't think I believe him. He sounded far too triumphant when he delivered the news for me to believe that. I think that HE might have done it. According to what my father told me before I left, Frieza had more than enough power to do just that.

Now I'm stuck here with absolutely no way out. All I have is this room on Frieza's ship that I refuse to leave. I do not wish to see his face more than I have to. It reminds me of everything I have lost and will never get back. My home…

"Vegeta!!" The tyrant's closest servant, Zarbon, is calling me to the main chamber of the ship. I am normally only called there when I do something wrong, but I have not left my room since the last time except to eat.

I am by far the youngest person on this ship; yet, Frieza seems to think that I have the most potential of all of them. At least, that's Zarbon's excuse for despising me, anyway… Most of the others just hate me because I'm a Saiyajin. I don't care. I've never been liked much before, and I don't expect to be liked here, either.

__

Liberty or death 

_What we so proudly hail_

_Once you provoke her_

_Rattling on her tail_

__

"VEGETA!!! Get your sorry little ass out here before I come in there and blast it for you!!" Zarbon screams. 

Well, he seems less than pleased with me… However, it really doesn't matter. The only one that I know that I must please is Frieza, but that is only to remain living, though. I detest doing it, but it is the only way to remain breathing so I must.

I open the door to see a livid Zarbon glaring daggers at me. He's pissed but not pissed enough in my opinion, so I decide to have a little fun with him. After all, he can't kill me, or he'll face the wrath of Frieza.

"What do you want, blue man?" I say, dripping with sarcasm.

Honey-gold eyes narrow dangerously, "Vegeta, you need to learn to watch your mouth. Talk that way to Frieza, and you'll be beaten to an inch of your life."

I narrow my own eyes in return, trying not to show any fear for the kind of torture that Frieza could inflict, "So, what do you want?"

Never begins it 

_Never, but once engaged_

_Never surrenders_

_Showing the fangs of rage_

__

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you," Zarbon said, trying in vain to suppress a grin at this. "What have you done this time, little monkey?"

I feel the hatred boil up as my eyes narrow to slits, "What did you call me?" My tone is icy and full of the pent-up rage I have been suppressing for the past five months. I know that he is much stronger than me, but in that moment, I truly do not care.

"Don't even think about it, Vegeta," The changeling warns, an icy tone in his voice as well. "You don't want to get the shit beat out of you before you have to…"

I process this for a moment and decide that I will find a way to deal with Zarbon later. Frieza's patience is probably already wearing thin, and I wish to be capable of taking whatever punishment I am getting well.

A snort of disgust is all I give the changeling in response as I brush past him in the direction of Frieza's throne room. He eyes me warily but does nothing. I can feel his angry gaze on my back until I disappear from his sight. 

_So don't tread on me_

_So be it_

_Threaten no more_

To secure peace is 

_To prepare for war_

The door to the central room of the ship is wide open. Apparently the tyrant had been waiting for quite some time. I wince as I realize that that will mean more pain for me when the warlord begins whatever 'disciplining' he thinks that I need. I am still not sure what I have done wrong, though… I assume I will find out soon.

I stand to the side of the doorway, contemplating the situation for a moment, and I hear part of the conversation the frozen king is having with Dodoria. 

"Where IS that little monkey?!" Frieza's voice reaches my ears and I cringe, knowing I will be punished for taking so long.

"I don't know, sir," The pink blob replies.

"Maybe I should have left the little bastard on the planet when I killed the rest of his pathetic race…"

My eyes widen as this finally processes into my jumbled thoughts. He did it… I knew it…. _Fucking liar!!!!_

I force my anger down. I must appear calm in front of him. If I don't, it will mean the end of me, and I want to live to kill him. I will avenge my fallen race, but I will have to wait until I am strong enough to do it. I must be patient…

_So be it_

_Settle the score_

_Touch me again with the words that you will live evermore_

I take a stiff posture and a deep breath to try to calm my anger and stride into the room; the two immediately stop their conversation to stare at me.

"Well, Vegeta, I hope you have a good reason for taking so long," The ice lord states.

I kneel and prepare to receive whatever beating the demented tyrant has planned for me, "Lord Frieza," I feel like retching as the title comes past my lips, " I was temporarily detained by Zarbon on my way to see you."

The dictator's eyes narrow, "Dodoria, go tell Zarbon that I will like to have a word with him after I am done with Vegeta."

I smirk inwardly, knowing that the blue changeling will be punished far worse than me; however, to show this physically will cause me to be punished myself so I keep my elation contained as the pink blob exits the room to tell Zarbon of his wrongdoing.

_Don't tread on me_

_Love it or leave it_

_She was the deadly bite_

_Quick as the blue tongue_

_Bolts as a lightning strike_

Bloodred eyes then fix themselves on my own, "Vegeta, you have been very seclusive, and we can't have that, now can we?"

I swallow and take a deep breath, "No, Lord Frieza."

"Now, my little princeling, I have something to keep you occupied," The warlord purrs. "I've had your monkey servant grow some of those wonderful little Saibamen for you to train with. After all, we can't have a weak little prince, now can we?"

I shove the rage rising in me down, "No, we can't."

"Good, good. I'm glad you see it my way, my princeling. I will be expecting to see you in the training chamber in less than an hour," The delight in his voice is unmistakable.

_Shining with brightness_

_Always in surveillance_

_Eyes never close_

_Ends with a vigilance_

"Yes, Lord Frieza," My words come at barely more than a whisper as I push the rage growing in my heart down.

"You may be dismissed."

I turn and walk out of the room as quickly as possible. He wants me to train? I'll show him train… I'll use his own orders against him. I will become stronger than him through this. I will make him regret the day he first met a Saiyajin… This is war…

_So be it_

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is_

_To prepare for war_

__


	3. Drowning

Title: Stolen Innocence

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Well, here's another chapter and another songfic. Hell, all of the new chapters might end up being songfics, so I'm gonna do the disclaimer for all of em right here: I DON'T OWN EM!!! Neways, it's the song "Drowning" by Adema, and I hope ya like it!

_I gave into the stress in life_

_I can't escape_

_The pressure seems to get me down_

_It's like a needle in my spine_

_It stings inside_

_Poisons me with time_

_I can't deal with your life_

It's amazing. The price I pay to live. I sacrifice both my pride and my freedom to this tyrant to keep myself alive long enough to kill the detestable lizard-looking freak. Serving him is enough to make any Saiyajin sick.

I grimace as pain lances up my spine in reminder of the earlier beating I had taken several hours ago at the hands of the very same warlord. I have only been on this ship for a little over two years now, and yet Frieza has already singled me out as his favorite plaything.

I wince again as I try testing my broken tail. The sadistic bastard all but crushed the bone structure before he was satisfied with his handiwork. I had to practically drag myself back to my room and into my bed.

Fortunately, neither Nappa nor the newly found Radditz were around when it happened. If they had been, I would've been forced to kill them. No one will know of this humiliation if I can help it.

I put both of my hands behind my head, flinching as some of my numerous, freshly received cuts and bruises are pressed into the satiny sheets. This is usually one of the only places I allow myself to wander in thought. Doing so anywhere else is suicide on this ship. Of course, the reason that I can is because no one except for Frieza would dare enter my room unannounced.

I wish I could watch you drown and die 

_And take my time_

_Has always been a problem_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't fit in_

_Your life_

I'll kill him one day. I just have to bide my time. Unfortunately, the Saibamen have become nothing more than useless toys to me now. I have become far stronger than they are, and I have resorted to using the dictator's soldiers as my mostly unwilling training 'partners'. That is why I was beaten today. So what if I slaughter a couple hundred of his pathetic warriors? Apparently it was the fact that I truly didn't give a damn that pissed the Icejin off the most.

The frozen king then proceeded to beat the living hell out of me, and if that wasn't enough, the bastard informed me afterwards that I would have to go on a purging mission in a week. There is no way that my tail will mend before then without an isolation chamber. That is exactly what the stupid fucker is going for. My tail will stand out like a beacon in the night with this damn bandage on it. That will prompt whatever species I am exterminating to go for it, and I'm sure as hell not going to take the bandage off and let my tail heal crooked.

Then again, wounded or not, there is no species that can stand up to me. I can annihilate anything I wish to. Of course, I have to wait for some of them, but time is something that I have plenty of. A true warrior always has the patience to accomplish his goals.

I am the legendary Super Saiyajin, and one day I will prove it to that overbearing bastard that I am stronger than him. That day will truly be my most glorious. I cannot wait to see the pain that will fill the tyrant's visage as I transform and slowly kill him. He will pay for everything he has done to me with his blood, and I will settle for no less than that.

_People have said (They have said)_

_I'm not okay (I'm not okay)_

_I lost my mind_

_Numb me till I won't feel pain again_

_It's like a needle in my spine_

_It stings inside_

_Poisons me with time_

_I won't deal with your life_

For now, however, I must concentrate on my healing. Exterminating entire races requires quite a bit of energy. Energy that I do not have to spare right now. I have to rest for the remainder of the day. I will not simply stay in bed all week, though. Although I need to, I refuse to show weakness to Frieza. He will not break me, and I plan to make him realize it.

I know that there is another motive behind these constant beatings besides the psychotic fucker's own sadistic pleasure and trying to break my spirit. The warlord is attempting to make me like him. He is trying to carve a cold, emotionless mold for me, and it is somewhat working. My emotions other than hate and rage are slipping farther away each day, but I welcome the change. In fact, I am working to eliminate all feelings in my psyche besides the said two. It will make me much stronger to be without all the other frivolous emotions.

I can outlast this torture long enough to kill him. I know this. I have to do this. I will show him that I should be the true ruler of the universe. After all, I am a prince, and what is he? Absolutely nothing. He has no royal blood in him, and he is not fit to oversee this universe.

I wish I could watch you drown and die 

_And take my time_

_Has always been a problem_

_Can't you see?_

_I don't fit in _

_Your life_

It all boils down to one fact: I must stand alone in life. Nappa and Radditz may bow down to me and accept me as their prince, but I will never truly have a friend. I must undertake everything in my way by myself. That is the way that it has to be, for all will turn on me if it means saving their own skin. That is the way the universe works.

It doesn't matter, anyway. I can handle anything that is in my path, and I will.

Life is dark 

_I have no one_

_Life is dark _

_I am no one_

_Life is dark_

_I am alone_


End file.
